A Time to Love
by lacocoa
Summary: It's the summer before Hermiones 7th year, and the Trio are stuck at Hogwarts. There will mysteries and many suprises awaiting everyone. Though, stuck in the middle of a war, can a time for love be found? SS/HG. Srry I suck at these.
1. Chapter 1

A Time to Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just using the wonderful world of JK Rowling to create my own little fantasy.

A/N: This story is not compliant with the books… Also, this is my first fanfic ever. Reviews would be helpful and appreciative, but please no flames.

Chapter One

It was never an ordinary day at Hogwarts, and today was no exception.

It was the last day of the Golden Trio's sixth year, and what a hellish year it had been. Not only had their beloved headmaster, Professor Dumbledore been murdered, but by the wand of Professor Snape. Teams of Aurora's has searched high and low for Snape, but never found even a clue to his whereabouts. It was as if he had vanished without a trace. It had been months since that mournful day and somehow life had continued on.

It was the night of the leaving feast. Hermione Granger was seated at the Gryffindor table across from her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. This is where headmistress McGonagall found them.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger; stop by my office after dinner tonight. We have some things to discuss" she said in a thick Scottish accent.

Harry and Ron both wore panic stricken faces. Ron looked to Harry, "Do you think she found out about our prank planned for tomorrow, mate?" "I sure hope not Ron, if so I'll bet you ten galleons we're going to wind up with detention the first day of school next year. You know how stern McGonagall is about that type of stuff" said Harry.

Hermione arched her brow to the boys wonder what they were up to. She finally just decided to ask "Would someone please fill me in on what you two are talking about?"

Ron and Harry looked sheepishly down at their plates, both feeling a little guilty about not including Hermione in their prank.

Over the past few months Hermione had grown distant, not only the boys but from everyone, ever since Professor Dumbledore's death, Hermione had lost all hope. She didn't think she would survive the war and had lost all hope for a future for herself and friends. She wallowed in a self depression day in and day out, but never allowed her friends or teachers to see it.

This was all due to one Severus Snape. Hermione's deepest secret was that ever since her fourth year, is that she has had a crush on Professor Snape. She always knew deep down he was on the side of the Light and loved him for it. Then her fantasy was crushed when she realized that he had been a spy for Voldemort all along.

She felt betrayed and stupid, two feelings Hermione Granger was not familiar with. She was supposed to be the brightest witch of her time, and yet she had fallen in love with a murderer. She tried so hard to crush her feelings for him, but she just couldn't, she still loved him even after all he had done. Somewhere deep down inside, she still had a tiny flicker of hope that he was still working for the order, then reality set back in and knew it couldn't be true.

"Sorry we didn't fill you in Mione," said Ron. "But we were planning on trying out one of Fred & George's newest products in the morning at breakfast. It's called liquid latration. We even conned Dobby the elf from the kitchens, to place some in everyone's pumpkin juice."

"Well what is the liquid latration suppose to do?" asked Hermione curiously. Grinning mischievously, Harry answered this time, "It's suppose to make the drinker yelp/bark like a dog. Usually when consuming the whole vial, its effects last up to an hour; however, tomorrow mornings batch should only last about fifteen to thirty minutes."

Hermione's first reaction was to give the boys a lecture about how ridiculous this prank sounded, and how much trouble they were going to get into. Though, after seeing how Harry's emerald green eyes lit up, and the childlike grin plastered on Ron's face just from talking about it made them both so happy, she decided against it. It had been a while since she had seen them both exude so much happiness, and didn't want to be the one to crush it.

Instead of the tongue lashing the boys were waiting for, Hermione surprised them when she said, "Well I can't wait to see how this is going to turn out, I'm sure it's going to be hilarious. But, if this is what Professor McGonagall wants to talk to us about tonight, I'm going to deny ever knowing anything about it! Now let's get going before Professor McGonagall comes looking for us."


	2. Chapter 2

A Time to Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just using the wonderful world of JK Rowling to create my own little fantasy.

A/N: This story is not compliant with the books… Also, this is my first fanfic ever. Reviews would be helpful and appreciative, but please no flames.

Chapter 2

The three arrived in front of the large, stone gargoyle and said the password "Chocolate Covered Roaches." Apparently McGonagall also was a fan of Dumbledore's fascination of strange candies. The statue sprang aside, and the three took the stairs to the headmistress's office.

Upon entering Hermione noticed that McGonagall looked very tense and almost nervous. She knew straight away that whatever was going on was not going to be good. The headmistress then, waved her wand and produced three, plush, red velvet chairs in front of her desk.

"Please take a seat you three" said McGonagall. "I've asked you here tonight to explain some things to you, some good and bad. I'll start with the bad news, the death eater raids have been steadily getting worse. After heavily discussing it with the order, we think it's in your best interest to remain at Hogwarts for the summer. It's the only place you will be most protected, and yes your families have already been notified."

"Now for the next part I need to confiscate your wands."

All three of their faces contorted with disbelief at the statement.

Ron stood up and shouted "Have you lost your marbles old lady? We've been trained since first year not to do something as idiotic as that."

Harry and Hermione also jumped up.

"Yea," said Harry. "Have you gone completely bonkers? There's a mad-man out there that's been trying to kill me all of my life, and you just want me to hand up my wand peacefully!"

Hermione was about to retort with her own comment after Harry finished his spiel, but McGonagall beat her to the punch.

The headmistress sprang from her chair with the agility of a twenty year old, and face beet red from anger. In a high shrill voice she said "That is quite enough! Now while I condone you for not giving your wands up so easily, I still cannot believe how much disrespect you've just showed me. Mister Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor for interrupting a professor! Another twenty points for disrespect, and the same goes for you Mister Potter. You better be glad I interrupted before Miss Granger was able to retort with a sly comment or your house would have probably have been in the negatives."

"Now that you have calmed down I will continue." She pulled out a clear bottle of liquid from her desk that was clearly Veritaserum. "I'm going to take this potion so you can question me to make sure I am who I say I am, and so you can trust me with your wands. Then you can find out the good news" With that she uncorked the vial and dropped three drops on her tongue.

"You may start the questioning now" she said.

Hermione decided she would handle the questions, no telling what kind of ridiculous questions Harry and Ron would ask.

She started off with "Please state your full name and position at this school."

"My name is Minerva Malmuira McGonagall, and I am Headmistress here at Hogwarts."

Hermione then asked "Do you intend to harm us or our wands if we give them to you? And do you intend on returning them to us?"

"No, no, and yes, I will return your wands once we finish our conversation this evening."

"Okay, I suppose she is who she says she is and can be trusted" said Harry. "Yea, I agree" said Hermione.

McGonagall smiled and said "So nice that I have your trust now, now please hand over your wands."

The three reluctantly did so. "Now remember I'm only doing this for everyone's safety" said the headmistress.

Hermione looked confused, she scrunched her face up the way she did when she was deep in thought and said "Professor, if this is good news then why do we need to hand our wands over?"

McGonagall smiled and said "I'll let the men of the hour explain that to you." With that the floo lit up and none other than Albus Dumbledore stepped through.

Harry had tears coursing down his face, not able to believe it himself. And poor Ron was white as a sheet, as though he had just seen a ghost. Hermione though to herself 'Well old girl, you have finally done it… you have finally gone round the bin and lost your mind. There is no way in hell this could be the real Dumbledore, you saw him die with your own eyes. You saw Snape murder him.'

Hermione then started laughing in a maniacal type of way, bent over clutching her stomach, really thinking she had lost it. Everyone in the room just stood there looking at her as if she should be in a straight jacket and in a little padded room.

Then the impossible happened. The floo lit up once again, and none other than Severus Snape stepped out. Hermione had stopped her insane laughing immediately. A myriad of emotions swept across her as she locked gazes with her old Potions Professor. She started hyperventilating and couldn't breathe. It felt as if an elephant was seating on her chest. The last thing she remembered before her world went black, were the deep, dark, depths of Severus's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A Time to Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just using the wonderful world of JK Rowling to create my own little fantasy.

A/N: This story is not compliant with the books… Also, this is my first fanfic ever. Reviews would be helpful and appreciative, but please no flames.

Chapter 3

Severus watched as the scene unfolded before him. Granger started having a panic attack just by the sight of him. He knew as soon as he saw her eyes start to roll into the back of her head that she was about to pass out. Using his cat like reflexes, he was able to catch her before she fell onto the hard, stone, floor.

Minerva quietly transfigured one of the plush, red chairs into a small couch, only large enough for Hermione to lie upon. Severus gently laid her down, with a look of concern in his eyes that both, Albus and Minerva notice. They gave each other a small smile, and a knowing nod.

Severus was enraptured by how angelic the young girl... no, he corrected himself, how the young woman looked. As he was laying her down, he thought to himself "since when did the frizzy haired, buck tooth, know-it-all turn into this beautiful creature?" Hermione had matured quite a bit over the past year or so. Her hair had finally smoothed out into long, silky, tendrils, and her teeth were pearly white as well as evenly proportioned. Also, she had filled out in other areas as well. She now had curves, her body had formed a nice hourglass figure and Severus noticed that her bust line had also enlarged to a nice full C or even D cup. However, he didn't have much longer to ponder this thought, when the wonderful boy-who-lived and his trusty sidekick started making a ruckus.

Harry and Ron watched on as if everything were in slow motion. They stood in one spot with their mouths gaping open, until reality caught back up with them. Their faces turned fire-engine red, and contorted with rage as the realization that their best friend was currently in the arms the backstabber Snape.

"Let go of her you filthy piece of shit" yelled Ron. With that, both he and Harry tried lunging after Snape. They had no wands, but from years of quidditch practice both boys were pretty muscular and knew how to fight in hand-to-hand combat. However, they found themselves rooted to their spots, unable go after Snape or even move at all. Dumbledore had known this would be the young wizard's reactions and had cast an immobulus on the boys, rendering them motionless.

"Boy's please calm down. I know your upset and have every right to be, but it's time you found out the truth of what happened. Now when I release the spell, I want you to calmly take a seat and listen to what I have to say. And please no interruptions until I'm completely finished," said Dumbledore.

The boys finally calmed down, and took their seats, each wondering how in the world their old headmaster was still alive.

Dumbledore then began his tale, "Now, I know you presumed me to be deceased; however, that is not case. That day in the astronomy tower you saw Professor Snape cast the killing curse; avada kedavra, on me correct?" Harry and Ron both nodded yes. "Well the truth is boys, we knew about the attack planned for Hogwarts ahead of time; and thus, devised a plan of action. After a thorough amount of research and some very ancient, powerful spells, we created a dummy to impersonate me. It was the dummy you saw get hit with the spell on the tower, and not I. In doing this, we were able to solidify Severus's allegiance to Voldemort, and also give Tom a little false hope that he was one step closer in winning this war. To seal the deal, Professor Snape fled to Voldemort's lair with the rest of the death eaters to lay low for a little while until he could safely return to Hogwarts without being captured."

Harry and Ron had dumbfounded expressions on their faces. They were in awe that such an intricate plan had been created and executed so thorough. They had spent months mourning for their headmaster, only to find out now that he was really truly alive.

"Now I know you must be about to overflow with questions, so you may do so now" said Dumbledore.

After a few minutes in idle silence, Harry was the first to regain the use of his voice. "Sir, why wait till now to tell us all of this? Why couldn't you have told us earlier?" Harry's voice began to quaver. "We mourned for you for months, and now you show up along with the man who supposedly murdered you! How did you expect us to handle this?"

Dumbledore's normal, twinkling, blue eyes dulled a little at the pain in Harry's voice. He then said, "Harry, I'm sorry we couldn't inform you earlier, but even within the castle walls Voldemort has eyes and ears. We had to make it look as real as possible, if you would have known the truth; you wouldn't have acted in a true mournful way. Only a select, few members of the Order of the Phoenix knew of what really happened. Those people; not including myself, were: Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Lucius Malfoy."

At hearing the name Lucius Malfoy, Ron seemed to snap out of whatever zombie like trance and shout, "Bloody hell! Why in the name of Merlin's balls did Malfoy Sr. know about it? He's the poster boy for death eaters, are you nutters? He cannot be trusted!"

Finally after sitting in silence, McGonagall finally spoke up with a look of exasperation on her face. "Mr. Weasley, after all that you have heard here tonight, are you really that shocked to hear Lucius's name brought into this? For your information, Mr. Malfoy is also a spy for the order and is a very trusted member! Without his help, many innocent people would have lost their lives."

Ron looked down at the floor as if he were a small child being reprimanded by a parent. He then took a deep, calming, breath and replied, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. This has just been a whirlwind of a meeting and I guess I lost my head a little. But professor, you've just got to understand our point of view of the situation. For our entire lives we grew up thinking of Malfoy as a complete, arrogant, git. It's going to take a little while to let bygones be bygones."

It was in that moment that all the occupants in the room realized just how much Ron had matured. If faced with this type of information over a year ago, Ron would have just blown up and refused to face facts, instead of being as level headed as he was now. In that instant, the three adults in the room acknowledged the fact that these kids have had to grow up much faster than any other children should have.

Harry then once again decided to speak up, "Professor Dumbledore, you still never answered my earlier question, why did you decide to tell us all of this information now?"

"Thank you for reminding me Harry," replied Dumbledore. "We've decided to tell you now because you will be residing here in the castle along with Severus and I over the summer. We also have it on good authority that the Lord Voldemort plans on attacking sometime within the next year, and we want you all to be in tip top fighting shape, since it'll be you three most likely targeted during the battle." Dumbledore's eyes then lit up once again, twinkling madly as he said, "We'll discuss further details more thoroughly in just a bit, but I do believe we should wake Miss. Granger and fill her in on everything first. Severus, if you wouldn't mind doing the honors?"

"Of course not headmaster," replied Severus. And with that Snape removed a small, dark green, cylinder vial of smelling salts from the inside pocket of his robes and uncorked it. As soon as the salts inside mixed with the oxygen in the air it emitted a strong aroma. He held it in front of Hermione's face and gently wafted it in front of her nose.

Slowly, Hermione started to awaken. Her eyes started to flutter open as she smelled a strong, vaguely familiar, smell. She then started to rise from her supine position on the couch. Finally, she was able to start taking in her surroundings. Spotting Harry and Ron, she smiled and said, "Guys, you will never believe the craziest dream I just had. I dreamed we were in a meeting with Professor McGonagall, and then Professor Dumbledore and Snape flooed in and…" She stopped mid sentence when she finally realized just where she was and who the other occupants in the room were.

Severus realized that she looked a little woozy, as if she were going to pass out once again, and took action before it could. "Miss. Granger!" Snape shouted. "Before you decide to once again pass out, we have some things to discuss first. So please, would the know-it-all, Gryffindor Princess please remain conscious long enough to have this little chit chat. Then you may resume your state of unconsciousness for as long as you wish."

Severus hated that he had to resort to his old snarky self to get her to listen, but hey, it worked now didn't it?

Hermione looked taken aback, she couldn't determine if she was angry or happy. Angry for being talked to in such a way or happy that it was Professor Snape's usual, bastard self, being the one doing the talking. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "What in Circe's name is going on here?"

Dumbledore relayed the information to her that he had told the boys earlier.

Hermione just sat in shock and asked, "So what are the plans for the summer?"

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! They encouraged me to write another chapter (which I tried to make a little longer). Also, I know there hasn't been a lot of SS/HG yet, but I will be getting to it soon. Please be patient with me. Also, let me know how you like the story as it goes along. **


	4. Chapter 4

A Time to Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just using the wonderful world of JK Rowling to create my own little fantasy.

A/N: This story is not compliant with the books… Also, this is my first fanfic ever. Reviews would be helpful and appreciative, but please no flames.

Chapter 4

"Ah, very astute as always Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.

"Now, for this summer's arrangements, as you know you will be residing here at Hogwarts. However, the rest of the professors who are also staying over the summer, are still not aware of mine and Severus's situation… well at least not yet anyways."

"Therefore you, Harry, Ron, and Severus will all be sharing specially designed rooms in the dungeons. They are the rooms Severus and I stayed in whilst in hiding. They're designed to be invisible to anyone not keyed into the wards.

The rooms should accommodate all of your needs. However, since there are only two bedrooms available, Ron and Harry will be sharing a room, and Severus and you shall be sharing the other one."

Harry and Ron gave Hermione a sympathetic look.

Dumbledore continued on, "there are also two training rooms. One is almost like the room of requirement; it will create real life scenario's and battle scenes in which you will practice your fighting skills. The other room will have a gym to help you all get into better shape and also includes a dueling ring to hone and perfect your skills with a wand."

"Your partners will be the person you're sharing living quarters with. So it would be in your best interest to try and get along because you will be spending a majority of your time with that person."

Hermione's heart beat sped up at the thought of sharing a room with Severus. Never in her wildest dreams did she think anything like this could ever happen.

"Oh my gosh, how in the world am I going to survive this?" thought Hermione. "This is the man that's hated me since I was eleven years old. That's made my life hell all throughout school."

Something in her head then clicked and an idea came into place, "Wait a minute, I'm not some scared, little, first year anymore, and I certainly don't look like one either, thanks to a few tips in Lavenders 'Witch Weekly' Magazine. Oh, and also the use of the time turner back in third year certainly helped out too." It had age her by three years, so instead of being seventeen, she was truly twenty years old.

"Hmm, maybe just possibly I can introduce a little passion into the potions masters' life?" she thought. With a smug grin on her face, she had a plan. She was going to try and gain the love of one Severus Snape, and hope it didn't blow up badly in her face.

As for Severus, he couldn't believe that Dumbledore was making him share a room with Hermione.

"Since when did it become Hermione," thought Severus? "It had always been Granger or the Know-it-all twit… Well we're going to be rooming together, might as well start acting civil to one another and at least if nothing else, become friends," Severus reasoned with himself.

"Thank Merlin I didn't get stuck with Potter or Weasley! At least I'll have some nice eye candy to look at," thought Severus with a smirk.

He then looked over in Hermione's direction to see how she was reacting to the news. He was shocked to see that instead of being frightened of rooming with him, she was grinning! Also, was that a look of lust in her eyes?

That was all it took. Severus felt a painful tightening in his pants, which made him inhale a sharp intake of breath. "I swear that witch is going to be the death of me. If just one look could do that, I shudder to think how I'm going to be able to live with her. Well, it looks as if it's going to be a summer full of cold showers for you old' boy."

Hermione then spoke up. "Headmaster, if we're going to be taking over your old rooms and doing training all summer, where will you be staying at?"

With a huge grin on his face, looking like a kid on Christmas day, he replied "I will be staying here in my old rooms with Professor McGonagall, Miss Granger."

Minerva's face turned bright red from the blush she was exuding.

Hermione along with everyone else in the room 'minus Dumbledore' turned a little green at the thought of those implications. She was definitely NOT going to ask any more questions like that ever again! She doubted her poor stomach could handle it.

"Oh, and one more thing before you go," said Dumbledore. Since school is not in session and we all will be working together closely over the summer, I think we can drop the formalities and start using everyone's first names instead of titles."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron nodded in agreement.

He then began again, "Well that is all for tonight, you three may go back to the common room and say goodbye to your friends and finish anything else you need to do. Then after breakfast report back here promptly to be taken to your new rooms."

The three mumbled a yes sir, and began to leave.

"Not so fast you three," said McGonagall. "We still have one more matter to discuss. I've heard through the Hogwarts Grapevine that there is quite a prank planned for tomorrow's breakfast. You three wouldn't know anything about it would you?"

Harry and Ron paled, while Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

Harry and Ron both started to stutter "Nnn nnNn nn no, pp-prof-fffessor."

Hermione then grinned like a Cheshire cat and said, "Oh I may have heard something about it professor, but anyone dumb enough to do something as stupid as that deserves to have a month's worth of detention with Filch starting the first day of term next year."

The boys looked at Hermione with horror stricken, incredulous looks upon their faces. They couldn't believe she had just said that.

Minerva smiled and said "Why Hermione, I think that is a splendid idea. Let's just hope there is really no person, or person's foolish enough to do something like that." With that she sent a knowing look in Harry and Ron's direction.

She then said "Alright, you may leave now. Have a good night you three, and don't stay up too late. You're going to need your rest for tomorrow."

And with that they left.

Severus couldn't help but watch as Hermione walked away. Taking in a nice look at her backside. Letting his eyes roam up her long, bare, legs and taking in the sight of her hips sexily swishing back and forth.

He groaned to himself, "Oh yes, I am definitely in big trouble." The bulge in his pants was straining fiercely against the fabric of his silk boxers, just begging to be let free. He hastily stood and walked; as best as he could under the circumstances, to the floo to try and make a hasty exit, when Dumbledore halted his actions.

"Leaving so soon Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes" said Severus. "I have much to prepare for tomorrow and should be heading to bed." All the while saying to himself, "Yea, head to bed and take care of this massive erection that I've acquired. Thank the gods above for thick wool robes, or this would have been an even more uncomfortable situation."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Alright, goodnight Severus. Have sweet dreams; oh, and don't wait up," he said with a wink.

Severus did not want to even contemplate what that meant. He then proceeded to grab a handful of floo powder and leave.

After Severus had left, Minerva chuckled and said "Well, I suppose you were right Albus. Those two are perfect for each other. Did you see the way they reacted when you told them they were going to be living together? The looks on their faces were priceless. It was as if they were going to explode from raging hormones."

"Yes Minni, I think you are correct about that," replied Dumbledore.

Minerva replied once again, "Just promise me you aren't going to butt into their lives too much more?"

Albus's eyes sparkled merrily, "Of course I won't dear, now let's head to bed and get some rest."

**Thank you all once again for the reviews, they make me smile and give me the motivation to write at least a chapter every day. You guys are wonderful! Oh and btw, I decided to throw in a little AD/MG for a little humor. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
